


Operation: Christmas

by MissMcCarthy



Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Is it Romanov or Romanoff?, Stepmom is a dick, cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Every year your dad throws a Christmas party, and you’re expected to attend so that your dad can show you off. Each year is worse than the last, but when Nat offers to go with you as your date this year maybe things are looking up.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570096
Kudos: 81





	Operation: Christmas

With a loud groan of frustration, you threw yourself back onto the bed next to Nat. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her as she watched you. When she’d heard you were still struggling to find an ‘appropriate’ dress for your father’s holiday party this evening, she’d offered to lend you one. For the last half hour you’d been raiding her closet as she gave you a thumbs up or down on each one. 

You’d managed to finally settle on a gorgeous red dress, elegant enough that your father wouldn’t complain but simple enough that you didn’t feel uncomfortable in it. The color was a gorgeous maroon, and it had some embroidery work on the top, coming up to the sweetheart neckline. 

“I don’t even want to go to this stupid party, Nat” you whined, turning to nuzzle your face into her leg. 

Her hand reached out to brush the hair out of your face, a small frown on her lips. You’d long ago accepted that your feelings for her were one-sided, but you were a tactile person. Touching her always brought a sense of peace over you, and as long as she continued to lean into your touch, you weren’t going to stop.

“Then why are you going?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she studied your face.

“Because my brother’s going and I can’t just leave him to fend for himself! We always go together and keep an eye on each other” you sighed, rolling onto your back and resting your head on her thigh. Her fingers began to comb through your hair and you let out an appreciative hum before continuing, “This year he’s bringing his fiance and I know it’s just going to be even worse than usual because Danny quit working for Dad which means he won’t even be showing him off. Basically Dad’s going to parade me around the room like his show pony and I’m going to have no one to talk to. Plus, he’s going to try and pawn me off on every single bachelor and bachelorette in there.”

Her fingers stilled in your hair and you looked up at her curiously, watching the thoughts race across her face. You loved the quiet moments like this when it was just the two of you. She felt no need to be on the defensive, and it was nice seeing her with her walls down, emotions playing across her face instead of hidden back behind the mask she normally wore. 

“What if I went with you? Just tell your dad I’m your date” she offered, smiling down at you.

You sat up quickly, eyes searching hers, “Nat, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine, I promise. You’ve got better things to do than go to my Dad’s Christmas party with me. Literally anything would be more fun.”

“Clearly you’ve never been on a mission with Sam and Bucky, even a Christmas party with your Dad would beat that. Besides, I want to help you out. And it would mean I get to spend the evening with you.” she argued.

“Nat…” you began to chew your lip, thinking through the possibilities in front of you. If Nat came, maybe the night wouldn’t be a pure disaster? “I couldn’t ask you to do that, not for me.”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering”

“Seriously, I couldn’t do this to you. It wouldn’t feel right to torture you like this. You realize my dad would then be parading me and you around to meet each and every one of his business colleagues. He’d have to show off his ‘successful business owner and her girlfriend, the Avenger.’”

“Do you not want me to come with you?” she asked, smirking at you. She already knew what your answer would be.

“You know I do -”

She cut you off before you could continue, “Then it’s settled. You go get changed, you can take the bathroom. I’ll find something and then we can go. You said you needed to meet your brother outside the shop in an hour? Get a move on!”

Nat jumped to her feet, pulling you along with her. She grabbed the dress you’d picked, pushing it into your hands and nudging you towards the bathroom before you had a chance to argue. You hesitated for only a moment before stepping into the room. On the one hand, you wanted to argue with her, tell her she didn’t need to do this for you. But on the other… The idea of getting to pretend, even if only for one night, that Nat was dating you was enough to get you bite back any further debate.

Thirty minutes later, your hair was pulled up into a gorgeous up-do, and your makeup was done just how you liked. The chiffon of your dress had fought you a little as you’d put it on, but as you checked yourself out in the mirror you knew you’d made the perfect call on what dress to wear this evening.  
You knocked gently on the door to the bedroom, “Can I come out Nat? You dressed yet?”

Her “yes” was muffled by the heavy door, and you opened the door slowly. When your eyes fell on her, the breath caught in your throat. She’d put on a gorgeous red dress as well, the shade complimenting yours perfectly. The straps of the dress rested on her upper arms, leaving her shoulders bare to the world. A slit ran up the side of her dress high up onto her thigh. Her hair was curled slightly, and you couldn’t help but wonder how she’d managed that since you’d taken over her bathroom.

Thoughts raced through your mind, and it wasn’t until she called your name that you realized she’d spoken to you. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks, and you merely prayed she wouldn’t notice, or at least, that she wouldn’t call you out on it.

“Uh…” you cleared your throat, “Sorry. Um, what were you saying?” 

She chuckled, running her hands down the front of her dress to smooth it. If you didn’t know her better, she’d almost look nervous in her movements. Your eyes wandered to her lips, starting to zone out as you imagine how they’d feel pressed against yours.

“What do you think?” she asked, spinning in a slow circle in front of you. 

“You look… amazing. Honestly, wow. Just, I mean, wow” you stammered, silently cursing yourself for sounding like a fool. 

Her laugh was soft, infectious as you always found it, and you couldn’t help but chuckle back. She held her arm out to you, and you didn’t hesitate to link yours with her as you headed out.

The ride to your book store seemed to pass in a blur. Nat had turned up the music as she drove, singing along and you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. It was times like this that you remembered the day she’d come into your life. You were working in the little book shop you owned, stocking shelves, when you’d heard yelling. A man you’d never seen before raced past you and out the back, followed a few minutes later by the most gorgeous women you’d ever seen. 

She’d caught her man, and had come back a few days later to see you. When you’d asked her, she said she just wanted to make sure you weren’t shaken up after the chase. She began to be a regular at the store. You’d tried to figure out the pattern in the books she was buying, but you could never seem to figure it out. Some days she purchased classics like Shakespeare, and the next visit she’d purchase Stephen King or even a romance novel. 

It wasn’t long before you’d befriended her, and nowadays she stopped by at least twice a week if she wasn’t on a mission. You’d never admit it to her, but you’d fallen in love with her among the bookshelves, in the cold rainy days and the heated arguments about characters and the decisions they made. 

By the time you pulled up, your brother, Danny, and his fiance, Samantha, were already waiting. As you climbed out of the car, you couldn’t help but laugh. Danny and Samantha were also wearing red, and if you hadn’t known any better you’d have thought the four of you planned it. 

You quickly introduced Nat to Danny and Samantha and piled into his car, trading small talk as you drove to the hotel downtown where your father was throwing his holiday party. The way he acted, you’d think you come from a family loaded with money. No, your family was firmly in the middle class, but he was determined to make others see him as a rich man. Which is why he always rented out a big ballroom for his party and paid for expensive catering. 

As the four you of climbed out of the car, your eyebrows pulled together in confusion. All of the other people you recognized as going to Dad’s party were wearing all white, no sign of color on them. Immediately, it hit you like a thunderbolt and you let out a whispered “Fuck.” When the others turned to look at you, you sighed deeply.

“Danny. Remember the theme?!” you hissed, your voice low. As soon as you spooke, his face blanched and his eyes skimmed over everyone entering the party. At Samantha and Nat’s puzzled looks, you sighed, “The theme for this year’s party? All white.”

Nat glanced over the group, barely holding back her smile as she realized now it really would look like the four of you had planned this. When everyone else at the party would blend in, a sea of white, you’d all stand out like a sore thumb - quite literally. 

“You know, babe” she chuckled softly at the look you gave her, “If you’d have told me there was a theme, I could have made sure we dressed appropriately.”

The look Samantha shot Danny told you this was the first she’d heard of theme as well., and you couldn’t help the nervous grin on your face. Your group lingered in the doorway, trying to decide what you should do. Before you could though, your father and step-mother had spotted you, and were making their way over. Your Dad wore his usual fake smile, but if looks could kill your step mother, Linda, would have murdered you all twice over. When you began to shift under her gaze, Nat wrapped a comforting arm around your waist, pulling you against her. 

You shot her a grateful smile, wincing slightly as your step-mother and father reached you. To anyone who walked by, it looked like a happy moment with the family. If you didn’t know her, the smile on Linda’s face would seem sincere. Her eyes told you a different story, anger swirling rapidly through them. You could almost feel the venom coming off her. 

“I see you didn’t read the invitation” Linda’s voice was flat as she pulled you in for a quick hug before she stepped back. 

Nat smiled, the definition of kindess and contrite as she spoke“I’m sorry Mrs. [Y/L/N]. I must have misread the invitation, I thought it said any color but white.”

Linda turned her attention to Nat, and froze as her gaze locked onto her face. It was clear she knew who she was, and from the way her eyes settled slightly, Nat’s reputation was definitely enough to get you out of too much trouble. Nat’s hand had found her way into yours, and she squeezed it twice, giving you the strength to meet Linda’s gaze with a soft grin.

Before Linda could speak again, your Dad shot her a grin, “No need to apologize, Ms. Romanov. You’re a very busy woman and we completely understand. Thank you for coming this evening, although I must admit I’m surprised to see you here…” 

“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, but I couldn’t miss the chance to meet [Y/N]’s family for myself. She’s told me so much about you all that I can’t help but feel like I know you already” Nat paused, sending Linda a pointed look before continuing, “I’d hate to be an inconvenience.”

“Nonsense, you could never. Not after everything you’ve done for the city. I just wish I’d known you were coming sooner.” the fake tone in your step-mother’s voice had you wanting to roll your eyes in frustration. Nodding his head once towards the bar, Danny and Samantha made a break for the bar, neither your father or step-mother bothering to address them.

”My apologies, Linda.” you bit back a sigh, already fed up with dealing with her, “I wasn’t sure if Nat would be back in time to join us this evening. I would have informed you sooner if I had known.”

“How do you know my daughter?” Dad studied Nat, a hopeful grin on his face. The last time you’d brought someone around, he’d disapproved of them, they weren’t good enough, they wouldn’t improve the family name. From the look on his face though, you could tell he approved of Nat. 

Nat’s laughter was soft, easy, and it made your stomach flip, butterflies swirling around. “I was looking for a gift for a friend, and I happened across her little book store. From the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I wanted to win her over. She helped me get the gift, and then I found excuse after excuse to come in at least once a week. Eventually, I asked her out for coffee. And the rest as they say, is history.”

The way her eyes softened as she looked at you, her fingers intertwined in yours, you couldn’t help but imagine that maybe your feelings were mutual. Quickly, you shook your head, trying to chase the thought from your head. You two were just best friends, nothing more, nothing less. That would never change, and you needed to accept it. 

“Does that mean you two are…?” Dad’s grin was growing now that she hadn’t shot him down.

“Yes, Mr. [Y/L/N]. We’re dating” Nat answered before you could, and her thumb began to slowly rub small circles into your hand. 

“Good. I’m glad for you both. Now, why don’t I introduce you to everyone?” Dad rested his hand on your shoulder, and you shot Nat an apologetic glance, knowing that the next hour or two were going to be pure hell.

Linda muttered an excuse about needing to add another seat to the table and excused herself, racing off to the kitchen while you watched. Before you could even consider going to catch up with Danny, Dad had his fakest smile on and was leading you around the room. 

For the next hour and a half, Dad slowly made his way through the whole party, dragging along you and Nat. With every new person he came across, he’d make basic small talk before telling them how successful your shop was, and how you were now dating Natasha Romanov, the famed Avenger.

You were used to this hellish event, your Dad had started throwing them 10 years ago, after he married Linda. Every year (except the one you’d died your hair into a rainbow) he’d parade you around like his show pony, and you’d be expected to behave as if you were the perfect family. Once you turned 18, he’d started trying to pawn you off on everyone who had a single child your age. It was always the worst.

This year, things were different. With Nat by your side the night was almost enjoyable. Sure, the introductions themselves were still a nightmare, as was the small talk, but Nat’s playful jokes and hand in yours made it all seem so… pleasant. You envied the ease as she spoke to everyone around, the way her tales and demeanor seemed to draw everyone in. 

When dinner time came, you and Nat quickly found a place at a small back table with Samantha and Danny, silently thanking Linda for not doing the whole assigned seating thing. Sure, they only didn't do it so they could jump between tables the night of if they decided someone else required their attention, but still. Tonight it was helpful.

As you all settled into your seats, Nat’s hand finally slipped from yours for the first time since entering the party. It suddenly felt empty, and you couldn’t help but miss the gentle warmth of her palm pressed against yours. While the two of you were no longer holding hands though, it was like you couldn’t stay apart from one another. You were drawn together like magnets. Your thigh gently pressed against hers under the table, your fingers brushing as you reached for your glasses. Sure, the two of you had always been hands-on, but today it was like the two of you couldn’t keep away - not that either of you really tried. 

Dinner seemed to fly by as you and Danny swapped teasing insults. You’d always been close to your brother, and that meant you took turn telling embarrassing stories of the other. You told of the time he’d accidentally drunk-dialed you instead of Samantha (you joked you needed therapy after all of that), and he countered with the time when you were children and he’d pretended to be a ghost and chased you, wearing a 101 Dalmatians blanket over his head. You’d run, screaming for your life and hide under your mother’s desk, not seeming to realize that ghosts didn’t have 101 Dalmatians on them.

By the time dinner had finished, you were all feeling good from the champagne that had been flowing all night, and Nat now had heard a lifetime of embarrassing stories about you. You couldn’t find it in you to mind though. As the tables were cleared, the band began to play and couples made their way onto the dance floor. 

Before you could protest, Nat pulled you to your feet and into the fray. Classical music surrounded you, and you couldn’t help but smile softly. You tried to protest, saying you didn’t know how to dance, but she’d ignored you. Her arms wrapped around you, holding you close, and you began to slowly move through the dance floor, falling into step with her without a second thought. It felt natural in her arms, twirling around, like this was where you were meant to be. 

Maybe it was the champagne, or the lighting, but if you didn’t know better you’d swear that she was looking at you like she wanted to kiss you. Your eyes were drawn to her lips, and only once she let out a soft breath did you bring your eyes up to study hers. The vibrant green stared back at you, and you felt warmth flooding into your cheeks as your eyes locked. 

Suddenly, neither of you were dancing anymore. Her eyes searched yours, searching for something, you weren’t sure what, but whatever it was, she seemed to find it. Slowly, she began to lean forward, and you matched her, your faces slowly drawing closer. The air between the two of you felt charged, and you knew that things would never be the same between the two of you after tonight. You couldn’t find it in you to care. 

Before your lips could meet, a tight hand grabbed hold of your upper arm and yanked you back. The hand spun you to face them, and you were face to face with Linda. The rage was now evident on her face, and she didn’t speak a word as she began to drag you out of the party. Nat’s hand never left yours, and your mind began to race as you tried to figure out what Linda’s problem was this time. 

As soon as you were out of the crowd, Nat pried Linda’s hand off your arm, pulling you back into her. You glanced gratefully back at Nat but froze at the look on her face. You’d never seen such a look of poorly disguised hatred on her face before, and it shocked you. Her eyes softened slightly as she looked at you, silently asking what you wanted to do. None of you wanted to speak, not wanting to risk drawing attention to the situation, and you motioned for Linda to lead the way. Nat’s hand was back in yours, firm and comforting as you followed.

“Natasha. This is family business. Go back to the party, I need to speak with [Y/N]. Privately.” Linda slurred, her voice harsh, but you could see the nerves below the surface. She hadn’t been expecting any resistance, so Nat’s reaction had her startled. 

Nat opened her mouth to argue, but you squeezed her hand gently, silencing her as you turned back to Linda, “Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Nat.”

Linda’s eyes narrowed, but even she wasn’t dumb enough to try and get in between you two again, “[Y/N]. You had one simple task for this evening. Mind your manners! Show up on time, in the appropriate outfit and mingle. That’s all. And yet you show up, late, in a very inappropriate outfit! Do you know how disrespectful it is? You and your brother made me look like a fool tonight! Every other person in this party is wearing white, and you all show up together wearing red!” her voice was a low snarl and she leaned against the wall for support. She’d clearly been drinking and had had more than her fair share if you had to guess. 

“Dammit Linda, we forgot.” You were frustrated. Ever since Dad had married her, she’d done her best to make your life a living nightmare. Anything you did wrong was a jab at her, whether it was an innocent accident or not. And every time, she’d pull you aside and yell at you. Originally you’d tried to stand up for yourself, but it never mattered. She’d never listen. You’d learned it was just easier to let her rant and then go vent to your brother about it all. When you were younger, you’d try to tell Dad, but he’d brushed you off and sided with her. It was what helped drive the wedge into your relationship with him. So, you were used to this whole thing. Linda would yell, you’d apologize even though you didn’t mean it, and you’d go your separate ways until you had to show at Dad’s birthday party.

“You say that but you do it every year! First your brother embarasses us this year by quitting and saying he couldn’t stand to work with us anymore, and now you pull this stunt at the Christmas party? You’re an ungrateful, spoiled, brat. I put up with you all those years, and all I ask is you mind your manners twice a year!” 

Nat had been silent, her body tense as she listened to Linda’s scolding. Before you could offer the ritual apology, Nat beat you to it.

“How dare you?” Nat’s voice was low, dangerous, “Don’t you ever speak to [Y/N] like that again, I swear to god. I’m sorry you’re such a short-sighted, selfish, bitch that you can’t see how amazing she is. She is loyal, and kind, and sweet. [Y/N] is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever had the honor of meeting. She even spent forever trying to find the perfect dress to impress you this evening, and just because she got the color wrong you’re going to pull her aside and yell at her?”

You watched Nat, stunned, as she argued for you. No one had ever stood up to Linda for you before, and if you weren’t already sure you loved her, you were now. You wanted nothing more than to pull her into you and kiss her, and it took everything in you to not just do it. 

“I think it’s time we leave” your voice was gentle and you pulled on Nat’s hand.

“That’s probably best” The venom in Linda’s voice had been replaced by fear, and to be honest, you enjoyed seeing your evil stepmother knocked down a peg.

Nat nodded once, and the two of you started back towards the party. You didn’t make it very far though before Nat stopped, turning back towards Linda. 

“If I ever hear of you laying a hand on the woman I love again, Linda? I will come for you and it won’t be pretty” Nat snarled, before the two of you continued on your way out.

You didn’t pay attention to much as she led you out of the party and to the car. Your mind was caught in a loop, replaying her words over and over. She’d said she loved you? Surely that was just a part of the act. Right? She’d never shown you any sign before tonight that she was interested in you, let alone that she loved you. 

Nat’s fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel, and you realized you’d come to a stop outside your apartment. Neither of you had spoken a word since you’d left Linda behind in the hallway, and the silence was beginning to feel crushing. You began to rack your brain, trying to find the right way to bring it up. You needed to know, once and for all, how Nat felt about you. 

“I’m sorry” Nat sighed, eyes locked on the dashboard. She wouldn’t turn to look at you, not even when you rested your hand on her arm. 

“Did you mean it?” your voice was barely above a whisper and her tapping froze under your hand, but she still refused to look at you.

“[Y/N], I -”

“Did you mean it?” you cut her off. 

“Yes.” Nat was soft, but steady as she spoke. 

“Okay then” the sound of your unbuckling seatbelt finally caused her to look at you. 

“Okay?” she questioned, confused. 

You didn’t respond, merely climbing out of the car. The car door clicked shut behind you as you started up the stairs, but her hand on your arm stopped you. The two of your froze, and you could see the nerves she was barely containing beneath the surface.

For a long moment, neither of you spoke or moved, but finally you broke the silence, “I love you too.”

Nat let out a shuddering breath and stepped forward, crowding into your space. Her hands slowly cupped your face, and you rested your hands on her hips, pulling her into you. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as you both leaned in. 

The kiss started soft, but gentle pressure soon gave way to hungry lips, and it wasn’t long before her hands were tangled in your hair, your hand slipping lower to rest on the length of thigh her dress revealed. Neither of you were sure how long you stood there, caught up in one another. 

When you finally broke apart, what could have been eons later for all you knew - or cared - snow had begun to fall around you, blanketing the world around you in a thin white coat. Her hand found it’s way back to yours, and you realized you’d never grow tired of that feeling, not that you’d want to. 

“Baby it’s cold outside. Spend the night?” you smirked, squeezing her hand gently in yours.

Her laugh was light-hearted, her hand squeezing yours back, “My maiden aunt's mind is vicious… But absolutely.”


End file.
